X-Men 4
Featured Characters *Transformers Movies **Cade Yeager **Tessa Yeager **Shane Dyson *Iron Man (Andrew Porter) *Captain America (Gabriel Porter) *Iron Spider (Andrew Mars) *Falcon (Mark Kent) *Hulkbuster (Mohamed Anderson) *Hawkeye (Xander Owens) *Black Widow (Martha Mars) *Spider-Woman (Melissa Mars) *Hawkeye (Alexander) *War Machine (Joseph Rogers) *Arachne (Irene Bennett) *Black Panther (Mark Kent) Supporting Characters *Laura Hyland *Lex Mars *Antonella Mars *Philip Morse *Francesca Porter *Stephanie Rogers *Sophia Rogers *Felicia Paltrow *Alexander Stoll *Barbara Paltrow *Margot D'Amico *Ermonela Sanders *Max Morris *Lawrence Wright *Transformers Movies **Joshua Joyce **Su Yueming **Darcy Tirrel **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Crosshaird **Drift **Hound **Grimlock **Slug **Scron **Strafe **Lucas Flannery (Death) *Marvel Earth-199999 **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Thor **Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **May Parker **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Black Panther (T'Chall) **Hope Pym **Hank Pym **Vision **Maria Hill **Helen Cho **James Buchanan Barnes **Laura Barton *Marvel Earth-616 **Rick Jones **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) **Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) **Mary Jane Watson **Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) **Ant-Man (Hank Pym) **Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) **Maria Hill **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Emma Frost **Cyclopes (Scott Summers) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Rogue (Anne Marie) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Jean Grey **Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) **Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde) **X-23 (Laura Kinney) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Havok (Alexander Summers) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Gamora **Drax The Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Valkirye (Brunnhilde) **Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) **Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) **Spider-Man (Henry Reilly) **Iron Spider-Man (Harold Parker) **Black Spider-Man (Benedict Smith) **White Spider-Man (Bryan Fitzpatrick) **Ant-Man (Craig Pym) **Jack Banner **Caiera **Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) **Shanna The She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) **Pepper Potts **Franklin Richards **Valeria Richards *Marvel Earth-1610 **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Spider-Man (Miles Morales) **Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Carol Danvers **Thor Odinson **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Quicksilver (Pietro Lensherr) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Firestar (Elizabeth Allan) **She-Hulk (Elizabeth Ross) **Rio Morales **Mary Jane Watson **Maria Hill **Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) **White Spider-Man (Bryan Fitzpatrick) **Jack Banner **Ant-Man (Craig Pym) **Iron Spider-Man (Harold Parker) **Spider-Man (Henry Reilly) **Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) **Black Spider-Man (Benedict Smith) *Marvel Earth-8096 **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Maria Hill **Pepper Potts **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Rogue (Anne Marie) **Emma Frost **Forge **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Marvel Earth-101001 **Iron Man (Anthony Stark) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Pepper Potts **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Thor Odinson **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Wolverine (James Howlett) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Jean Grey **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Emma Frost **Rouge (Anne Marie) **Nick Fury **Maria Hill *Marvel Earth-928 **Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) *X-Men Movies **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclopes (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Rogue (Marie) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde) **Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) **Havok (Alex Summers) **Moira MacTaggert **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) **Vanessa Carlysle **Kayla Silverfox **Emma Silverfox *DC New Earth **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **The Flash (Wally West) **Aquaman (Arthur Curry) **Atom (Ray Palmer) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Donna Troy **Nightwing (Harold Grayson) **Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Starfire (Koriand'r) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Green Lantern (Clay Green) **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Lois Lane **Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) **Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) **Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) **Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) **Batwoman (Kathrine Kane) **Mera *DC Extended Universe **Superman (Kal-El) **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Lois Lane **Jeny Jurwich *DC Earth-16 **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Tim Drake) **Artemis (Artemis Crock) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) **The Atom (Ray Palmer) **Aquaman (Orin) **Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Hawkman (Katar Hol) **Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) *DC Prime Earth **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Damian Wayne) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **Aquaman (Arthur Curry) **Shazam (Billy Batson) **Atom (Ray Palmer) **White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Starfire (Koriand'r) **Nightwing (Harold Grayson) **Lois Lane **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Superboy (Kon-El) **Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinnzell) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) **Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) **Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) **Mera **White Lantern (Morris Taylor) **White Lantern (Eric Rodriguez) *DC Earth-Two **Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) *DC Earth 2 **Power Girl (Kara Zor-El) *DC Flashpoint Timeline **Superman (Kal-El) *Family Guy **Peter Griffin **Lois Griffin **Stewie Griffin **Brian Griffin **Chris Griffin **Meg Griffin **Joe Swanson **Bonnie Swanson **Tom Tucker **Joyce Kinney **Margaret Chevapravatdumrong **Craig Quagmire **Tricia Takanawa **Ollie Williams **Mayor Adam West **Carol Pewterschmidt **Abner Taylor **Glenn Quagmire **Brenda Quagmire **Ida Davis **Cleveland Brown **Donna Tubbs-Brown **Roberta Tubbs **Rallo Tubbs **Cleveland Brown, Jr. **Stella **Angela **Derek Wilcox **Diane Simmons **Miss Tammy **Mother Maggie **Clark Griffin **Lindsay **Duper Grayson **Brenda Pewterschmidt **James Walters **Henry Miller **Elmer Green **Pietro Griffin **John Henry **Kyle Wilcox **Clay Roberts **Betsy **Clark Wilcox **Grady **Fortune **Johnny **Gary **Robert **Ariel **Belle **Elsa The Snow Queen **John Herbert (Death) *The Simpsons **Homer Simpson **Marge Simpson **Bart Simpson **Lisa Simpson **Lindsey Naegle **Cookie Kwan **Helen Lovejoy **Seymour Skinner **Elizabeth Hoover **Edna Krabappel **Gary Chalmers **Shauna Chalmers **Moe Szyslak **Lenny Leonard **Carl Carlson **Barney Gumble **Kirk Van Houten (Death) **Luann Van Houten **Milhouse Van Houten **Joe Quimby **Miss Springfield *Jurassic Park **Owen Grady **Claire Dearing **Gray Mitchell **Zach Mitchell **Barry **Lowery Crutchers **Karen Mitchell **Scott Mitchell **Zara Young *Futurama **Bender **Fry **Leela **Professor Farnsworth **Amy **Hermes **Dr. Zoidberg **Dr. Cahill **Morbo **Linda **21st Century Girl **Michelle **Kif Kroker *American Dad! **Stan Smith **Francine Smith **Roger **Steve Smith **Hayley Smith **Jeff Fischer **Jackson **Hooper **Dick Reynolds **Avery Bullock *Modern Family **Phil Dunphy **Claire Dunphy **Haley Dunphy **Luke Dunphy **Alex Dunphy **Jay Pritchett **Gloria Pritchett **Manny Delgado **Joe Pritchett **Mitchell Pritchett **Cameron Tucker **Lily Tucker-Pritchett **Andy Bailey **Sal *Resident Evil **Leon Scott Kennedy **Chris Redfield **Ada Wong **Jill Valentine **Claire Redfield **Barry Burton **Moira Burton **Ingrid Hannigan **Sherry Birkin **Jake Muller **Piers Nivans **Parker Luciani **Angela Miller **Josh Stone **Billy Coen **Rebecca Chambers **Helena Harper **Deborah Harper **Alexander Kozachenko **Carlos Oliveira **Steve Burnside **John Burnside **Sheva Alomar **Luis Sera **Kevin Ryman **Cindy Lennox **Natalia Korda **Manuela Hidalgo **Alyssa Ashcroft **Yoko Suzuki **Clive R. O'Brian **Keith Lumley **Quint Cetcham **Inèz Diaco **Greg Glenn **Jessica Sherawat **Brad Vickers *Metal Gear **Solid Snake **Hal Emmerich **Raiden **Rosemary **Drebin 893 **Johnny Sasaki **Meryl Silverbugh **Mei Ling **Naomi Hunter **Jonathan **Ed **Roy Campbell **Nastasha Romanenko **Little John **Big Boss **EVA **Para-Medic **Quiet **Cècile Cosima Caminades **Amanda Valenciano Libre **Chico *Dragon Ball **Goku **Vegeta **Trunks **Future Trunks **Future Trunks (Cell's Timeline) **Goten **Gohan **Krillin **Piccolo **Tien Shinhan **Jiaozi **Yamcha **Videl **Chi-Chi **Bulma **Android 18 **Marron **Launch **Pan **Bulla **Mr. Buu **Mr. Satan **Fruit **Bulma Leigh *One Piece **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Sanji **Usopp **Nami **Nico Robin **Chopper **Franky **Brook **Boa Hancock **Viola **Baby 5 **Smoker **Tashigi *Star Wars **Luke Skywalker **Han Solo **Leia Organa **Rey **Finn **BB-8 **C3-PO **R2-D2 **Poe Dameron **Mon Mothma **Ahsoka Tano **Ezra Bridger **Kanan Jarrus **Hera Syndulla **Sabine Wren **Garazeb Orrelios **C1-10P Villains *Transformers Movies **Harold Attinger (Death) **James Savoy (Death) **Lockdown (Death) **Galvatron **Gill Wembley **The Creators (Behind the scenes) *Family Guy **Ernie The Giant Chicken *Iron Man's Prototypes *Captain America's Prototypes *Falcon's Prototypes Other Characters *Marvel Earth-616 **May Parker **Nathan Summers **Morris Jones **Robert Drake, Jr. **Rebecca Banner **Elizabeth Summers **Rachel Carpenter **Carol Storm **Joss Pym **Craig Pym, Jr. *Marvel Earth-1610 **May Parker *DC New Earth **Jonathan Samuel Kent **Richard Grayson, Jr. *DC Prime Earth **Robert Grayson, Jr. *DC Flashpoint Timeline **Jonathan Samuel Kent *Family Guy **Derek Wilcox, Jr. **Stephanie Grayson **Katherine Walters **Luann Wilcox **James Quagmire *The Simpsons **Marge Miller **Marcus Green *Marvel Earth-101001 **May Parker **Robert Drake, Jr. *Resident Evil **Claire Kennedy **Jill Burnside Plot One year later the battle of Chicago, the Real World's humans become wanted by the government. Meanwhile, Cade Yeager and his daughter Tessa found Andrew Porter and for this reason, the yeager family becomes wanted too. After sowing the Wind Cemetery, our heroes take refuge in a secret base in the desert wih some of the numerous inhabitants of Virtual Land and the Real World. Andrew Porter vows revenge against Harold Attinger, and he brings some people of the Real World,the Marvel Earth-199999 and the Resident Evil world with him. After a clash with Galvatron and Ernie The Giant Chicken, and after after stealing a spaceship at Lockdown, Cade Yeager He convinces Joshua Joyce, Su Yueming and Darcy Tirrel to ally with him. During the battle of Hong Kong, Cade kills James Savoy and with the Hulkbuster armor, Andrew Porter kills Harold Attinger, Lockdown and all the prototypes. After the battle, Cade, Tessa and Shane, Joshua, Su and Darcy are saved, Andrew Porter released the Dinobots, he orders to his group to protect the Earth and later, with a spaceship given to him by the Transformers, he goes out of the Earth to hide the seid and intent to kill the Creators. Soundtracks *Tessa by Steve Jablonsky *I'm an Autobot by Steve Jablonsky *Lockdown by Steve Jablonsky *Dinobot Charge by Steve Jablonsky *Honor to the End by Steve Jablonsky *Leave Planet Earth Alone by Steve Jablonsky *Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons *All For You by Imagine Dragons *Friction by Imagine Dragons *Until It's Gone by Imagine Dragons *Autobots Reunite by Steve Jablonsky Category:Movies Category:PG-13